Cruel intentions
by potterloverno1
Summary: This is Cruel intentions with the harry potter charecters tell pls RR them me what you think


I stated doing "Dangereuses Liaisons" the play in drama class and thought about the 1999 version "cruel intentions" and decided to write this fanfiction using my favourite Harry Potter characters. (Harry is still a Brit but leaves in America this also a non magic story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cruel intentions this is just a cheep imitation and I can make no money from this story.

Character list:

Kathryn Merteuil : Alicia Spinnet

Sebastian Valmont : Harry James Potter

Annette Hargrove : Hermione Jane Granger

Cecile Caldwell: Luna Lovegood

Helen Rosemond: Molly Weasley

Blaine Tuttle: Seamus Finnigan

Greg McConnell: Zacharias Smith

Ronald Clifford: Dean Thomas

Dr. Regina Greenbaum: Minerva McGonagall

Bunny Caldwell: Amelia Bones

Headmaster Hargrove: Albus Dumbledore

Harry James Potter looked up past attractive middle aged therapist to the clock that hung on the opposite side of the of the cream and purple room in barely contained contempt, he sighed as he turned his attention to the woman in front of him whom he had been previously tuning out as she drowned on about his wayward path on and on and on he took a moment to wonder whether this was normal therapeutic procedure to try and run a patents life, he began to tune her out once again as he looked down towards her perfect long tan legs…

"Jesus. We've been at this for six months," Dc Minerva McGonagall sighed in expiration as looked on at Harry in disgust; he looked at her gave her a look of false sincerity, ran a hand though his longish messy black hair;

"I know" he sighed looking at her though his hair,

"And you haven't made an ounce of progress"

"I know" he pulls out of his pocket a silver engraved cigarette holder

"There's no smoking in my office," Harry sneers at her dropping the false sincerity and puts the his cigarette holder away and throws her a look of disdain and sighs as he slumps back into the black leather couch and pushes at his glasses and looks towards her face.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don't," he sighs and carries on as he watches Dc McGonagall make notes and continues;

"Look, I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is women. I see a girl or a women I like I pursue them I conquer them and then I move on it all dreadfully exciting," drawls and looking her up and down lingering on her exposed knees.

"But you said you have the worst reputation;" she says as she pulls her skirt as past her knee, he simply rises an eyebrow and smiles at her and looks up towards her face.

"I do"

"Don't you want to change that?"

"Let me tell you something, doctor. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't but they don't mean it. They all think they'll be the one to 'save me' the trick is to let them think it's true. "

"I think that's all the time we have for today"

"Same time, next week?"

"No. This is going to be our last session," Dc McGonagall says as she gets up and moves towards her deck and beings to clear up around it. Harry begins to rise looking at her pulls on his black leather jacket that that had been thrown beside him of the couch when he first entered the room and looks at her at the desk that she know resides behind.

"Why? I like spending time with you. You know you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs…"

"This isn't a joke. Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I am trying to help you"

"Don't be insecure, Dc. You're a big help," Harry sits on her desk facing a way from her and picks up a book of Freud, he turns towards her and waves it towards her.

"He was a coke addict, you know," he said as he dropped the book on the table while getting up and planting himself onto the chair opposite Dc McGonagall.

"You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try and flirt with me. It doesn't work, Harry"

"It works a little"

"No it doesn't. I see right through you"

"You do?"

"I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble. "

"Well, you don't have to get nasty about it." He looks down at her a photo on her desk and picks it up looking towards her;

"My daughter"

"Yummy"

"Don't even think about it. She is an exceptionally well rounded young woman, who happens to be attending Princeton this fall. She's way too smart to fall for your line of b.s."

"Really? Care to make a wager on that?"

"Good luck, Harry"

"What, nervous I'm going to win?"

"Would you please leave?" Harry sighs, stands and leaves the office blowing a kiss on his way out; Dc McGonagall stews for a moment as she reaches in to her desk shift though some papers where she finds a pack of Benson & Hedges and light one up. With a sigh of pleasure she looks towards the picture of her daughter, and picks up the phone and dials.

"Rachel its mother"

"Hi," she says while quietly hiccupping

"Honey something wrong," concerning showing in her voice as her daughter beings to cry uncontrollably.

"He told me he loved me and I believed him"

"Who told you?"

"You don't know him. I'm so stupid."

"Alright honey just calm down, take a deep breath, step out of the circle"

"Who you cut the psycho babble bullshit mum; there are pictures of me on the internet"

"What kind of pictures?"

"Nude pictures, what do you think?"

"Jesus Christ, how can you be so stupid?"

"I don't know. He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how he wanted to photograph them. And things just got completely out of hand," Dc McGonagall hands began to shake in anger and comprehension; she bolts out of her office and spots Harry standing in the elevator.

"You son of a bitch" she races down the hall pushing several people out of her way; Harry stares at her expressionless as the elevator doors close.

"You're going to pay for this you little shit you hear me. You son of a BITCH!" she say pounding on the elevator doors that have closed.

I know its short but I want to see if I get reviews or interest in the story before I carry it on please read and review and tell me if I should carry it on also looking for a beta so just email me or leave a review if your interested


End file.
